


The World Is Round

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: The Hush Sound
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sobrellevar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The World Is Round

**Author's Note:**

> For sobrellevar.

"Anything interesting happening in the world?"

Chris looked up. Darren was looking pointedly at his feet, which were up on the table. Not that Chris was going to move them any time soon. He rustled the paper in his hands.

"A few explosions. Some politician in Europe got caught in bed with – whatever the male form of mistress is." He glanced over the page. "And an actor I've never heard of is going to marry another actor I've never heard of." He closed the paper. "I have inky hands," he observed, looking at them. Laid the paper on his legs.

"Was that on the front page? 'Hush Sound bassist gets inky fingers: will he be able to play his next show?'" Darren grinned and sat next to him, nudging his knees. Chris still didn't shift his legs. (He had more reason not to now.)

"Terrible tragedy. Right up there with earthquakes and floods." His breath came out a little short. Darren leaned closer.

After the show that night, Bob motioned at his neck, looking at Darren. _Ah_, he thought, rubbing at the ink-mark, _I missed a spot._


End file.
